Sailor X the dark scout
by Xireana Zetsubou
Summary: A new planate has been descovered and along with it a new sailr scout. Planate Xeros was the shadow planate, but every one but the heir and her love survived. Problem is... exactly who is she? OC X OC Scouts r In it
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

She was new at the school and was having a hard time getting used to her school. Her Name was Xireana Shantsiki. She was in the same class as Serena Uwegi.

It was during lunch when she bumped into Rei. She said sorry and walked off. Rei watched her walk away while thinking about the feeling she got from the light touch from her.

After school Xireana decided to explore a bit before going home so she left to Tokyo Tower. At the tower she could see everything. But then she heard some one screaming and ran in that direction of the scream. She stopped and saw a monster-grabbing people with its tail feathers, draining them of something.

Xireana didn't hesitate. She broke the glass window, she began to grab large pieces of glass and throw them at the tail feathers. The tail feathers were cut and the monster then began to come after her.

Then suddenly the Sailor scouts came in. From Sailor Pluto to Sailor Moon every one was there. Luna and Artimus came along as well. Sailor Moon said, "I am Sailor Moon and I will right wrongs and triumph over evil. And that means you bird brain." Then every one else said, "And we're the Sailor Scouts!" Then there was a huge battle. Then suddenly a feather was coming after Mini Moon, so Xireana pushed her out of the way and was hit by the feathers. She screamed for a moment then glared at the thing as she growled, "It'll take a whole lot more then this to stop me chicken breath."

But then Luna noticed a marking on her forehead and exclaimed, "I can't believe this! It's Sailor Xeros! Girls! Quickly get her free!" They all gave a nod and cut Xireana free. Luna made a stick for her and said as she gave it to her, "Now hold the stick and say "Xeros power!" She was about to say something but stopped and did as she was told. She stood up and Shouted, "XEROS POWER!"

Xireana then transformed into Sailor Xeros, unlike the other Sailor Scouts, she had a two color uniform. Her's was black and red with a red front bow and a black back bow. Instead of long gloves she had wrist gloves that had black iron bracers with a single ruby inlaid in them that matched her choker. She had a whip that shimmered like night itself.

Xireana looked at her self and glared at the monster. She used her whip and leashed it around the neck and pulled it to the ground as she said, "I won't forgive you for what you've done." She looked over to Sailor Moon and cried, "Now Sailor Moon!" So Sailor moon said this as she attacked the monster, "Moon Princess Magic!" then the monster was defeated. Xeros swayed a bit but was caught by Tuxedo Mask. He said, "Easy, just rest." She gave a nod and fainted into a grateful slumber.

Tuxedo Mask asked, "I thought that Pluto was the last Sailor scout to be found?" Luna came up and answered, "First lets head to Rei's. Then I'll explain." Sailor Mars asked, "Hey why my place?" Luna replied, "Because your house is closer an Sailor Xeros needs rest."

So every one went to Rei's house so Luna and Artimus could explain. Luna began to pace back and forth as she explained what was happening, "It all started with Queen Barrel and her first coming into our galaxy. Barrel first stopped at Xeros where she put the planet into darkness. A Black Hole that would engulf the planet till she died." Ami asked, "So that means when Serena killed Barrel the planet was freed!" Luna gave a solemn nod as she added, "Yes, but like The Moon Kingdom, Xeros was obliterated. But before the planet was first imprisoned, the king of Xeros threw an onyx crystal into the future, way before Queen Serenity sent Prince Darien, Princess Serena and the Sailor Scouts. She was reborn on Earth but up until she got in contact with the monster her powers hadn't awakened."

Darien looked over to Xireana and asked, "Dose any one know if she came with her family? I'm sure they'll be-!" Xireana sat up and answered, "I don't have any. They died in a fire a month ago. I lived in Nara. I came here on my own. I don't need people to-!" Suddenly she began to get into a coughing fit.

Xireana began to look in her pockets for something. But then all she could to was cough and finally she coughed up a little blood. Every one freaked out about it and Xireana finally stopped coughing and said, "It's nothing. I'll be going home now. Thanks for your help, Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask." They all blinked and watched her leave with jaws dropped.

Xireana walked home but them suddenly her head began to hurt and she then saw images, no memories of her past life on Xeros. She was in love with a guy named Hero. He helped save her. But he died and she didn't know if her was reborn on earth or not. Xireana began to cry silent tears as she remembered her father's and Hero's faces before she left planet Xeros.

Xireana walked back to the shrine and knocked on the door. Rei opened it and had a surprised look on her face. Xireana looked down as she asked, "Please, I need your guy's help…"

Rei showed her back in and Xireana sat down with every one else. She refused to look up till she began to talk. Xireana was crying, as she sobbed, "I don't under stand this! I keep on seeing faces, faces I don't know but when I see them it's so painful! Why, Why is this happening?" Luna put a paw on Xireana's lap and said, "Those faces you saw were important people to you in your first life. I need to see who you saw because I came to Xeros once, I might know who they are and can tell you."

Luna Put Xireana in a trance, so she could find out who the faces she sees are. Deep into her subconscious she went till she found the faces. They were memories from her past life. The people She saw were King Dimus and The King's champion Hero Toshero.

As Luna watched her memories she found out she was the King's only daughter, Princess Xireana. She is the only heir to the Planet Xeros's powers. Then she saw that Xireana was in love with Hero who returned her feelings. Alas not too soon after that, the Negaverse came and trapped Xeros into total darkness. Before the planet was completely engulfed into the dark, King Dimus and Hero teleported Xireana into the future. Dimus then did the same to Hero who used the last of his straight to do so. Then last words he said to Hero was, "please make my daughter happy and never let tears come from her again." Dimus then used the last of his power and teleported Hero into the future to join Princess Xireana.

The memories stopped and Luna took Xireana out of the trance to tell her and the others what she found out.

After Luna was done explaining what she found out Xireana said, "I'm Xireana Shantsiki and thank you for your help." Xireana was happy yet sad at the same time about finding out who she is. She stood up and said, "Thank for every thing but I have to get home…" Her voice trailed off and then she added, "But I don't believe I am a Princess, I'm not anything like one…" The she ran out of the room and back to her apartment.

Xireana was sad and lonely. She knew that everything had to be a dream and she knew that no one would ever fall in love with her. She told her self that there's no way that she could be a princess let alone one of a different planet that was destroyed. She cried an sobbed the whole time, alone she became and alone she thought she would die.

The next morning she awoke early to go to work when there was a knock at the door. She opened it and found that a guy with long jet-black hair shoved into a ponytail said, "Excuse me miss? But do you know where to find this address?" Xireana looked at what he was pointing to and saw that it was her address and said, "That's my address. The number nine is missing a screw so it looks like thirty-nine instead of thirty six." He gave a nod then handed he a package that said, "From mother and father."

Xireana quickly took the package and thanked him. He left and she closed the door so she could open up her package. In it was a black wooden box that she remembered seeing her parents open at night. Along with it was a letter that read:

"_Our little Xira, if anything were to happen to us, (God forbid) this heirloom would come to you. It is a thing that has been passed down from generation to generation. It is the last thing we hold secret in our possessions. In this package is also the bank-account number that we left you for in an emergency. There should be four million and sum odd yen in the account. _

_We both love you more then life, Mom and Dad. _

_P.S. Inside the black box is an animal that needs to be feed only once a night. Do not let it frighten you." _

Xireana opened the box and inside was a small black bat with a crescent moon on it's for head. She gently picked up the bat and commented, 'You don't look so scary." Then suddenly the bat said, "And you don't look like a long lost sailor worrier either." Xira blinked and said, "You talk."

The bat said, "Of course I can talk! Can't you?" The bat asked, "So you're the heir to Xeros, hm?" Xireana gave a nod. Bat sighed, "Well, I'm Sora. You?" She blinked and said, "I'm Xireana Shantsiki, Nice to meet you." Sora flew out of the box and says, "Well, Fist off we need you to get accustomed to your powers." Xira asks, "Which me…?" Sora smiled a fanged grin as she replied, "Practice sessions."

A/n Hope u likes it! Plz R&R


	2. Notice

To all of my readers and followers. I regret to inform you that I will no longer be on Fanfiction.

I have grown tired of the Adims, deleting my stories and not giving my notice ahead of time.

I will slowly be moving my stories from this account, to Archiveofourown.

If you are still intrested in my stories, search for Xireana_Prime, that is me and I will eventally update and fix my older stories. I will be Puting theses stories up in the next few days.

My apologizes,

Xireana Zetsubou


End file.
